Does The Caged Bird Sing?: My OC Teiku's story
by pylime
Summary: Teiku, a mixed vocaloid of Miku, Teto and Mieko, awakes in the wild. She wonders who she is and how she came to arrive in the middle of a forest. Unfortunatly, her creators want her back, and they will stop at nothing to retrieve her.
1. Chapter 1

~Teiku~

All was silent on an old road. The road was weathered by the sun with mid deep pot holes and cracks that ran on for miles. In some of the spaces without cement, small plants had grown, spreading their weedy petals to the sun, like outstretched fingers. A low rumble passed over the land and for the first time in years, there was a vehicle. It was an immense white truck, with odd logos and numbers painted on the side. As big as it was, it still managed to speed down the beaten road. Inside the truck was something much unexpected however. The storage part was large. Along the walls, were capsules with creations in them. The creations were all very much human…but not quite. Some were failures, others were successful but no matter the situation, they were all going to the same place. Three guards were stationed inside, often grasping onto the guard rails to avoid bashing against the wall as the truck swerved and bumped violently. One of the guards growled and tried to reach in his pocket for a little compact device but it leapt out of his pocket and hit the wall, smashing into bits of plastic and wires. He swore loudly and the other guards turned their heads. He turned his head away and glared at the wall impatiently. He moved his eyes along the wall, staring into each capsule. Admittedly, he found it almost frightening to be in the same room as these…things, but it was his stationment he reminded himself. His eyes rested on one of them. It looked like a girl about the age of 15 or 14 although he wasn't too sure. Still, she was tall and had a not quite pale skin colour. Her hair floated around her like a goddess or a mermaid in an odd blue liquid. Her hair was long and brown. She had curled hair on either side of her head, the curls were big and somehow, when the curls came to an end at her shoulders, they unwound and became straight. She had a blue-green streak on her left curl and a red one on her right. Her bangs had streaks on their sides too. Weird, he thought and turned his head but somehow, his gaze rested on her. Then, to his horror, she slightly opened her eyes and glared straight at him. His heart nearly stopped. Her eyes were red…horrible red! He had never ever seen anyone who had red eyes! He panicked and rushed to the door and opened it wide. The wind burst in, scattering papers and his hair whipped about his face. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" screamed the other guard and before he could reach him, he pushed the button releasing capsule number seven. It slid from it place and down towards the doorway before crashing on its back. It sailed out the doorway and down the cliff vanishing forever. One of the guards seized his neck as the truck rumbled on. He pulled the one at fault close and hissed in his ear along to the choking noises his colleague made. "Our master is going to kill us for that, and it's your entire fault!" he growled the end part harder into his ear, as to remind him of the terror he would be experiencing soon. He didn't care about them. "How about me"…he thought. "You were not the ones to receive a glare from an evil vocaloid"


	2. Chapter 2

~Teiku~2

I heard distant noises, but all I saw was dark. I could feel my hand clench itself. So I could move… I forced my eyes open and starred upward, through the gaps in the trees leaves to the almost endless expanse of sky.

"What?" a voice said.

I jumped and gasped for my breath but realized…I had said it.

I was sitting upright now, looking around…wondering. "Why am I here? And, what is a here?" I wondered, confusing myself. I reached up and put my hand on my head, to hopefully ease the pain or escape from this nightmare. I found myself thinking about what a nightmare really was. Something scary…no actually scary things here. A haunting memory? Well, that was easy because I have no memory. Then I guess this isn't a nightmare.

I went down on my arms and knees and went into a crouch. Slowly but carefully, I found the strength to stand. I found that, getting to my full height made me a little dizzy. I stumbled forward with a gasp, planting my foot in front of me. I was relieved. I thought I was going to fall! I took a deep breath and lifted my other foot. I planted it, with renewed hope.

"So, I can actually do it…step I suppose." I thought to myself with glee.

It became more natural at every step. I looked around myself, without fear of diverting my attention from my feet. Wherever I looked I saw green or brown. The green was clear and almost see through, as the sun blared through the many levels of leaves that rose to the top of the tree. The sun that shone in-between the leaves painted patterns of light on my dress. I wanted to see absolutely everything! I walked for a long time, admiring everything my eyes set on, discovering new things at every step. I came to a lake. The sun bounced off it creating a road of light across the surface of the still water. I shielded my eyes to protect myself from the blinding light and stepped closer. I kneeled at the waterside and stared into the water. I fell back in surprise!

"Ahhh!" I screamed.

Who had I seen? I peered curiously over the edge again. I saw it again but I didn't flinch back. I word came to mind.

"oh…Its just a reflection…" I thought and peered down again. I saw a girl. She had brown hair with one large curl on each side of her head that unwound at about the shoulder and continued straight all the way down. Streaks of red and blue-green ran down each side of her bangs and one of each colour rounded her curls and continued down. Her eyes were a blue-green as well. I blinked and her eyes turned red. I drew myself up hurriedly with fear but I was still looking into the water. She repeated what I did! But she did it at the same time. I suddenly knew. What I saw was someone I had just met…what I saw, was me. When I saw my dress I noticed that it was covered in streaks of green and smudges of brown, and how they stood out on white! I got to my feet. I wanted to continue my walk. After seeing myself for the first time…it was a little overwhelming…I wanted to forget, how my mind had been slung into these questions, one rising above the rest.

"Just who am I?" I ask myself.

I try to shrug away this feeling for, in the meantime, I feel hungry. I had better find something to eat. I continued my journey, to nowhere in particular, trying to find something. I grab a random leaf off a tree. I chew on it a little.

Ew! It doesn't taste really good. For some reason, I'm starting to feel like a real dork. So I walk on. I am lost deep in thought and all these trees are starting to look exactly the same as the others. Well, finally, I think I've found it! There are little red dots dangling from this little tree…er…bush.

"And these..." I say as I grasp the dots off the bush, "are berries."

I pop each one into my mouth. Now! This is better! I walk on, with a handful of them. The sun is starting to sink beneath the mountains.

"Its- getting a little colder." I think to myself as I grasp my arms tight to stay warm. I start to run, but I don't know what I am hoping to do. I can't catch the sun after all. I watch it sink completely, and the sky darkens. Somehow, this feels different. I suddenly feel a pain in my back. I wince and try to rub the feeling away. It surfaces again, like a million needles stuck into my back. I cry out and drop to the ground, the grass muffles my fall but I'm still in pain.

"am I dying?" I wonder with horror. It feels like my back has been split open. Desperately, I shut my eyes tight.

"go away…go away…go away…" I mutter, as my breath thickens. Just then…It stopped. It had barely even had a chance to fade away. I am crouched on the ground. I move my hands away from my face. I look around. I look at my arms, I brush off my dress.

"What just happened?" I mutter and stand up. As I turn, I see something dart off to the side.

"Who's there?" I ask with worry in my voice. I turn again and watch it closely. I reach out and grab it. I really don't know what it is, it looks leathery or something, but kind of boney too. I pulled on it, out of curiosity and feel a small jab of pain in my back. Gasping, I let go and it disappears behind me. Something feels very wrong. But it also feels, like it's been there before. I turn my head around as far as it can go and peer down at my back. There are two of them, rising like sails. They are wings. And well, they are mine. Now, I really don't know who I am. Something slides down my cheek, a single tear.

"I just...don't know what to do" I say as I lie against a tree trunk, moving my wings out of the way. My mind feels like it will overload. I am breaking down. Sniffling, I look up. I see a strange creature, fluttering through the dark air. It has wings on its back, like I do but it is only as small as my hand. It flutters through a patch of moonlight and the light seems to bounce off it fragile body. I stand up slowly; my eyes are darting to follow it. It rises up; it dashes, and falls down slowly and flies up again. Somehow I am captivated by its every move.

"I know what you are called, you're a moth" I say smiling up at it as it glides over my head. I look at my wings once more. Were not really too different…in a way. I give my wings a flap, and feel myself get lighter. Quickly, I repeat, this time jumping up. I cry out with a mix of joy and fear as I rise. I flap again and go higher and higher. The ground seems so distant, I feel dizzy. I give a moan but I flap again, looking up. The moon greets my eyes as I rise over the trees, my heart feels as light a moth, a butterfly of the night. Flying higher and higher, up over the forest, seeing everything like a bird would. A laugh bubbled out of me and I simply shot forward, sailing across the sky, over the forest and over a cluster of lights. I gasped with pure awe as I glided over, seeing the lights flicker and shine. What could that place be? I wanted to see but part of me told me not to. It told me I should stay in the forest. It was just a gut feeling but I felt that it was important to trust it. I flew and glided for hours on end, twirling across the sky. I felt my fears and worries trail behind me and I began to sing. It rose out of me like an instinct, ringing out in the sky. It wasn't real words, it was a tune. But it was a tune singing from my soul.

Dawn came sooner than I expected. I knew it because I started to sink down, losing my ability fly, like a bird with a broken wing; I soared down as fast as I could as the sun peered over the mountains like a curious child. Soon, I was on the ground again, feeling dazed, like I was at a loss of energy. I stumbled forward and looked up at the sky. The first morning's clouds were turning from purple to white. They drifted carelessly through the sky. Everything that happened up in the air seemed like a dream. But it was a good, good dream.

~Authors Note~

Hello everyone!

Thanks very much for reading my second chapter of Teiku's story! I know I have a poetic way of writing and I am sorry if you think I overdosed it too much ^^' It's just my unique style. It's hard to write about someone seeing the world for the first time, believe me! But I love my characters a lot, and I try to make the best possible stories for them. It was also hard to describe Teiku's hair because it is really complicated. So, I hope you will read the next chapter because things are going to get a little more dramatic. If you think this is corny or anything, I don't really mind, but I like advice. (Most of the time!) (Note: This is also my first author's note as well.)

Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: the capture

I had watched the sun come up and set for days after days. Each day became almost the same, with only slightly different routines. I learned new things at every turn and came to see the wildlife surrounding me. I knew all their names, and what they did. I was off one day, running through the forest, as fast as I could go. I love running, the breeze in your hair, and the laughter in your heart. I dipped low under some branches and came to a clearing. I stopped right there for, there were shiny jagged pieces littered in the grass. I took a deep breath and stood up straight, starring at the grass.

"What is glass doing here?" I wonder.

I get down on my hands and knees, picking up the scattered pieces. I dug a hole and buried them. I patted dirt over it and wiped my hands on my dress. However, as I turned to leave I saw something else there. It was a rusted metal plate. It had the number seven etched into it.

"That's odd, what is this doing here? "Its one thing for there to be glass, but metal too?" I sighed and buried it as well. But I couldn't help but think…

"No, it's nothing…"I tell myself.

I continued on, deep into the forest, where the berries are always ripe and the trees are bigger too. I ran by the trees and ducked under more branches. The woods had also become thicker this deep in. I climbed into a tree, like the squirrels do, and went from branch to branch, from tree to tree. The key is you have to jump sometimes and never lose your…..

"AHHHH MOTHER OF TOFU!" I screamingly blurt out.

Fwump!

"Ow…" I whine rubbing my knee where I am injured. A few tears come to my eyes but I wipe them away. Struggling, I get to my feet and limp forward. I realized, I have quite a lot more bruises and scratches then I did on the first day. Sighing, I press on. I eventually came to a bush of berries. I plucked a few and ate. And as usual, I carry on.

The forest just gets denser and denser as I go along when suddenly, parting branches in my way, I come to a wide open field. I roam curiously forward because I've never been anywhere so…flat and treeless. All I can see are what used to be trees, still in the ground but dead and being eaten away. I feel a shiver shoot down my spine.

"What kind of place is this?" I ask myself, just realizing that all I've been thinking are questions, and none of them are solved. This place clearly isn't safe. I just know it. I turn to leave and start to walk forward, back into the forest when I hear, something short of a whistling sound, like the sound of wind in a storm. I all happens so fast. No time to think! Two metal cuffs wring each of my wrists and snap there. Their speed snaps me forward and as I jerk back, I choke. I look down at my wrists and notice the cuffs and the long chains that come from each one. I follow the chain up into the sky with my eyes up to a form that blots out the sun, a looming shadow of capture. I gasp for breath. It has simply been taken away with each quick glance I take. The chains pull violently on my wrists and pull my arms up over my head. Then, the pressure lessens for only seconds before two heavy objects fall from the sky, and I am slammed down on the ground. I have bumped my nose, and it starts to bleed. I cry out at the sight of the blood and start to struggle. It's no use. All I can do is move my head. Apparently, the chains are attached to the heavy things and they are spread apart across the field pinning me down here.

Dark shapes jump down and loom over me. I hear the sound of them speak, but it is muffled and static. "Yes, we have her right here…" he said in his odd voice, back to the static I couldn't understand. As the shapes come closer, the sun lights up their faces, but casts shadows over their mouths. A tear rolls out of my eye. I am too speechless to say anything. I find myself wishing that I were up in the air, over the clouds where no hand can reach me, singing away and painting it across the sky. But reality surfaces and I turn my face away from its brutish appearance.

They have me now. They pick me up and bring me across the field. My eyes are still to the sky, and I'm still praying. Suddenly, they throw me into a dark space and slam the light away from me, with a sound that echoes in the pit of my stomach. I shuffle around in this claustrophobic place. No light, no moon, no stars. I'm shaking all over and panting hard. I'm so scared! What are they going to do? Are they just going to leave me here forever?

"More questions…" I say quietly with a pause. "More unanswered questions…" I bring my legs in close to myself. I just… want to let it out. My tears are still streaking down my face, leaving their wet trail behind them like a never ending road. Was there anything I could have done to stop this? I sigh and sniffle again, turning over as I feel the room rise. Fear shakes me, but my stress it too strong to let it reach me. Out of my throught croaks my first melody with words, and even though my words are shaking, I still sing aloud my thoughts and feelings. The notes comfort me as they pat me on the back. I feel relaxed almost…My eyes close gently, and I'm still singing. I get a little quieter and let out a sigh, falling asleep in the most unlikely place; it would almost make one laugh.

~authors note~

I hope you enjoyed the story so far even though, Teiku seems to be in quite a predicament, and I don't want to just leave her here. But you know what that means… I will write the next chapter very soon! That is, if I can stop being lazy and actually get to it. Also, this story may not sound like a fan fiction, but because she's a mix of Miku, Teto and Mieko, I should think otherwise. On top of that, the other vocaloids are coming into the story soon so hold those horses! I'm sorry if you are confused as to what has happened but it seems to make sense to me.

*shrugs* well, I guess I'll see you in the next chapter then!

~pylime


End file.
